1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing equipment such as a personal computer or a word processor
2. Related Background Art
A personal computer comprises a main unit including an input device such as a keyboard, a CPU (ROM and RAM), and a display device such as a liquid crystal display mounted on a front panel of a cover w hinged to the main unit. As the electronic technologies and the packaging technologies advance, the personal computer has been remarkably reduced in its size and weight and has become suitable to carry. Problems that the Invention is to Solve.
However, a relatively large component such as a keyboard is essential to the personal computer. Further, in order to enhance the function, it is required to build in a floppy disk drive. Accordingly, there is a limit in reducing the size and the weight. In order to remarkably reduce the size and the weight of the personal computer., the keyboard may be constructed by a sheet-like input panel. In this case, however, the operability is poor and the utility is lost by the size reduction.
In the light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus which materially enhances the portability while maintaining high operability.
The information processing apparatus of the present invention comprises a main unit and a display device. The main unit includes at least processing means for processing input data and main unit memory means connected to the processing means. The display device is attachable to and detachable from the main unit case and includes at least display device memory means for storing data of the main unit supplied through a connector to be connected with a main unit connector when attached, display means for displaying the content of the memory means, control means for controlling the display and power supply means for supplying powers to the display device memory means, the display means and the control means when detached.
In accordance with the present invention, when the display device is attached, the data of the main unit is sent to the display device memory means, and when it is detached, the stored data is displayed by the display means while it is supplied from the separate power supply means.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus comprising a main unit including at least processing means for processing input data and main unit memory means connected to said processing means, and a display device attachable to and detachable from said main unit and including at least a display device memory means for storing data of said main body supplied through a connector to be connected with a main unit connector when attached, display means for displaying a content of said display device memory means, control means for controlling the display of said display means and power supply means for supplying powers to said display device memory means, said display means and said control means when detached.
It is more further object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus comprising a main unit including at least processing means for processing input data and main unit memory means connected to said processing means and a display device attachable to and detachable from said main unit case and including at least display means for displaying data supplied from said main unit and maintaining said data when attached and control means for controlling the display of said display means.
The present invention will become more fully understood from the detailed description given hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings which are given by way of illustration only, and thus are not to be considered as limiting the present invention.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art form this detailed description.